


We Get By With a Little Help From Our Friends...

by SilentReasonWFO0328 (XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX)



Series: Drag One Shots! [3]
Category: Trixie Mattel/ Katya Zamolodchikova - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTrixyaxxBiadorexxlovexX/pseuds/SilentReasonWFO0328
Summary: Brian Firkus receives a phone call that shocks him to his core. With the help of his best friend, Brian McCook, they head to the hospital to have their lives forever changed.





	We Get By With a Little Help From Our Friends...

It was a hot and steamy Califorinian day, a tall bald man was walking down the sidewalk his arms filled with bags. He was wearing a faded pair of dark blue jeans, a black cutoff shirt with Dolly Parton on the front, and a black ball cap with plastic sewn into it. He continues to walk down the sidewalk before his phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello?" A woman's vice comes on the line and speaks. "Is this a Mr. Brian Firkus?" He stopped in his tracks. "This is he." The woman begins to speak again. "Do you know a Miss Amaryllis Seville?"

Brian about dropped everything in his hands. Amaryllis or Ry, as he called her had grown up together, went to college together, and almost started their careers together. Brian had found his calling as a drag queen. Where Ry had went and started to travel with theater companies, being a sound engineer. They had lost touch and with her latest relationship Brian hadn't hear from his friend at all. A twinge of guilt ran through him as she heard the woman's voice again.

"Mr. Firkus?"

"Sorry, yes I know her. Why? What is wrong?" Ry had lost all of her family shortly after starting college and being the smart girl she was, she had written up a will that if something happened to her Brian was to be the on that called all the shots. They had fought like cats and dogs about it, but Brian gave in when Ry had just uttered one word in that soft voice that she knew he couldn't ever say no to. "Please."

"Your friend is in bad shape.... Are you in LA?" Brian sighs realizing she's so close and he never knew. "Yeah I'm in LA." The woman starts to speak again. "She is at Southwest General Hospital. Just come up to the desk and tell them you're here for her. You may want to have a friend come with you for support. I will see you when you get here Mr. Firkus." With that the phone line went dead and Brian looked at his phone for a minute before dialing the one person he knew was his ride or die.

"City Morgue, you stab them we slab them, Stiff speaking how can I help you?" Brian laughed and then sighed. "Katya I need you to come with me if you can... its Ry...." Katya, whose name was also Brian, had met Ry before. Brian had introduced them and they all got along. Katya speaks into the phone. "I can be ready in 15 do you want me to come pick you up?" Brian sighs. "Trix, I'm coming to pick you up in 15."

"I'm not home Kat. I was running errands and I'm actually outside of World of Wonder," Katya chuckles softly. "I'll be there shortly Trix." Katya quickly hung up. Brian had to sit down on a bench and put his head in his hands, How did they grow so far apart.... So many questions went through his mind as he sat there. He didn't even hear anything going on around him. He was entirely in his own head. So much so, that when Katya came up and tapped him on the shoulder he jumped so much. "Trix, It's just me. I yelled and you didn't answer. Come on let's get in the uber. I wasn't sure where we were going after getting you, so you may let the driver know."

Katya was rambling because she knew this was bad. Brian had gone pale and wasn't saying much to him. "We're heading to Southwest General Hospital." Katya had loaded up all of Brian's things into the trunk, before coming around, and getting in the backseat with his friend. Brian didn't say much. "Trix... She'll be a fighter. We know this..."

Brian held up his hand cutting Katya off, tears shining in his eyes, "I should have tried harder to get back in touch with her..." Katya knows Brian was blaming himself for this. He knew his friend. He was fiercely loyal to those friends that he is close to. Katya remembers Brian calling and crying to him over the phone, when Ry told him she couldn't talk with him because of her jealous boyfriend. It had broke his heart to see his two friends so broken. Brian tried to call her multiple times but she had him blocked.

"Trix, you can't blame yourself for this, we both know you tried your hardest. She needs you now more than ever though. We both need to protect her." Brian curled into Katya, and buried his face in his neck, while Katya felt the tears on his neck that Brian tried to hide from the world. "It's okay. We will protect her at all costs and I know that. We wont let her push us away or hide anymore..."

The rest of the trip was mostly silent, the only sounds heard were Brian's quiet sniffles and Katya whispering in his ear as he rubbed his back. After a half hour, they were at the hospital, and Brian walked in as Katya carried his stuff. Brian stopped at the desk and seen a kind elderly woman give him a smile. "Excuse me but I'm here fro my friend, Amaryillis Seville, the nurse I spoke to said she's here." The woman types into the computer before calling back, soon a nurse heads through the double doors and right up to him. "Mr. Firkus?" He nods as Katya puts a reassuring hand on his back. "Both of you follow me." The elderly woman gives them visitor's badges which they stick to their shirts. Brian looks around noticing that they are in the emergency room, oh god.... Brian follows the nurse quick on her heels, as Katya tries to keep up with the two of them. Brian suddenly stops as the nurse does. She turns around quickly and puts a hand on Brian's shoulder. Katya notices Brian tense up. "I have to warn you Mr. Firkus... she's in really bad shape..." They step in the room and Katya instantly drops the bags, as Brian starts to sway, Katya quickly catches him as he falls to the floor. Katya understands why. Ry was there, hooked up to all kinds of machines, her body covered in cuts, bruises, and dried blood. The nurse quickly grabs a chair and helps Katya sit in it. Katya pulls Brian into his lap before flipping the footstool up. He waits on Brian to wake up. Katya had placed his back to Ry for now. The friendly nurse had put an oxygen mask on Brian and was checking him out. His blood pressure and pulse were high, but was to be expected. Brian's eyes started to flutter open as Katya noticed.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." Brian's eyes started to tear up as Katya held him like a child. The nurse went to touch him and Katya felt his tension. "Ma'am he doesn't really like to be touched. Could you... please."

The nurse nodded and handed Brian some water. "Please drink that and keep the oxygen on for a bit longer please. I'm going to give you two a few moments. When you're ready to talk just call me with the call button, okay?" The nurse walks out of the room as Brian sniffles while Katya rubs his back.

Brian quickly pulls off the oxygen mask and shuffles around to where he could reach Ry, he holds her hand. "I promise I won't leave you this time..." Katya knew he would keep it too even if it meant canceling gigs, but thankfully Brian had a bit of reprieve on his schedule. Katya holds onto Brian's hand hoping he was giving the younger man strength. Brian squeezed his hand. "Thank you for being here with me Kat, it means the world to me." Katya would move heaven and hell for Brian. Brian would do the same for Katya. "Do you need a few more minutes Trix, or do you want to talk to the nurse now?" Brian bites his lip. "I think I'm ready..." He hit the call button, a few minutes later, a knock is heard on the door. "Come in."

The nurse smiles softly, before grabbing a stool, and pulling it up to the two. "If you need me to stop at anytime tell me okay." Brian nods squeezing Katya's hand.

"Your friend was beat by her boyfriend when she tried to leave him. He threw her in his car from eyewitness account and when he went to speed away, she threw herself out of the car. The eyewitness said she was awake a bit before the ambulance arrived. He said that all she would say is "call Brian." The eyewitness knows you. Another knock is heard on the door as Bianca Del Rio walks through. "I knew she was talking about you. I saw your picture on her phone as her wallpaper." Katya feels Brian go to stand up as he quickly puts the recliner down. Brian runs to Bianca collapsing in his arms, as Katya walks up to steady them. "Thank you Bianca. I owe you the world right now... Thank you..." Brian starts crying more and Bianca looks uncomfortable, but Bianca relaxes knowing this was a rough day for the young man. He hugs him and rocks softly. "Hey Trix, you don't owe me a damned thing. I was generally worried for the girl. I'm her neighbor and heard them argue a lot." Brian stiffens in Bianca's arms. "Calm down... I would protect her from him when she would let me. She would always talk about how she missed you... but she would make me promise not to tell you. She didn't want you hurt Trix. Hell she barely let me help her.." Brian pulled away from Bianca, staring directly into his eyes, Bianca looked at him right back before Brian sobbed.

"I promised her before she passed out I'd get to you. I asked the nurse to talk to you.. I'm so sorry Brian I should have said something sooner." Katya noticed the sincerity and vulnerability in the older queens voice. He knew Bianca felt responsible too. "You couldn't help someone who didn't want it Bianca. You of all people know that."

Bianca looks up at Katya and sighs. "I know, I know, you're throwing my own advice back at me. Shut it." Brian starts to chuckle softly. After everything he's heard he needed to break and boy was he breaking. He started to laugh like a mad man, causing Bianca and Katya to look at him like he had grown a second head.

"S-sorry... just after everything, I needed to fuck my stomach hurts..." Bianca and Katya smile at each other knowing Brian needed this. It seemed like Brian's laugh helped bring Ry out of her sleep. "W-what happened?" Brian ran to her holding her hand. "You were in an accident Ry.... Bianca saw it all and got you here. You're at the hospital..."

Ry heard Brian's voice and broke down. "I'm sorry Bri.... I'm so sorry..." He gently picked her up and sat on the bed cradling her. "Don't be upset Ry... It's okay sis...." Ry tenses up and Brian notices. "What's the matter..." Ry cries softly before whispering to Brian. "I'm a hermaphrodite... I-it's why I-I never got dressed around either sex when we were in gym... even when you told me you were gay... it's why he beat me... he wanted me to have sex with him... Then he ripped my clothes off of me and saw yanno... and started beating me calling me.... calling me..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She was so distraught.

Brian looked at Katya tears in his eyes, knowing both him and Bianca had heard what she said. The two walk up and rub his back. Brian gets the courage to speak. "We are drag queens. We won't judge you. Let us be your safe space." Bianca steps back. "Let me know how she is. I'm going to give you three some time." Bianca and the nurse step out as both Brian and Katya rub Ry's back.

"I-I'm so sorry it took me so many years to tell you... I-I love you both... I know you may not love me back but I had to say...." Ry passes out again in their arms. Brian gently lays her down on the bed covering her back up. Katya holds one hand as Brian holds the other. Ry had become close to the two and it just felt right.

"Kat.... I love you two so much... It's killing me seeing her like this... fuck... what if I'm calling Ry the wrong thing..." Katya stands and comforts Brian. "Shhhhhh it's okay. I think Ry is so used to she that's what she is. No matter what. She's just special. I think we need to just keep this slow and allow Ry to decide how we go. I love the two of you though... I'd do anything for you two..." Brian reacts and kisses Katya passionately. It was a heated kiss and before long there was another voice heard. "Fuck that's hot...." Ry looks over at the two smiling. The oxygen mask over her face. Brian and Katya blush.

"You caught us..." Katya chuckles. Ry tries to laugh but moans in pain. "We aren't leaving you ever Ry. Your stuck with this barbie fantasy and the hooker here." Brian squeezes her hand as Katya squeezes her other hand. "We love you Ry... always have and always will." Ry smiles at the two. "I finally hooked the Brians squared... I'm so sorr..." Katya and Brian cut her off by putting their fingers on her mouth. "Shhh... that's in the past. We are starting new."

Ry smiled as she listened to the two men talk putting her in a peaceful slumber. Dreaming of the two polar opposite queens making her feel so right...

::::A Year Later:::::

Ry had finally healed up after lots of surgeries to fix her broken bones. Brian and Katya there with her the whole time. They went through everything now together. Ry was a part of Brian's crew and she loved it.

She was looking at their first picture together taken during her first few hours in the hospital. She gently touched the picture as she felt two set of arms hug her close. "You've grown so much from then. We have grown so much." Brian smiles kissing her cheek as Katya kisses the other side. "We love you." Right then Ry knew she was going to be better. She with Brian and Katya, were going to rule this world or take things down in the blaze of glory.


End file.
